


App

by orphan_account



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ByungChang drunkenly bought this app on his phone, where you can hire a close friend but it’s not refundable and the person may not be human.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun





	App

ByungChang awakened to a stranger with blue hair by his bedside. “Um, are you from school?” He asked wary.

“No, I’m from the app you purchased yesterday. But, you wouldn’t remember.” Senjun reminded.

ByungChang grabbed his phone and scrolled through his apps. He clicked on one with a bright orange color.

“The heck is this? It’s like a pirate version of soulmate mark.” He sighs before smiling awkwardly. “I know it says no refund Senjun, but this is a mistake.”

Senjun chuckled. “Most of my former customers say that after not seeing a skinny lady in their room.” He pulled up a chair. “It’s nothing bad to having someone drop you off, lend an ear or spend time with you.”

“But, it’s fake.”

Senjun smiled showing his dimples. “Oh, maybe one day it’ll develop depending on you.  
So, what do you need right now?”

ByungChang replied. “I would like to be alone.”

Senjun blinks. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“I’m not doing anything besides going back to sleep .” ByungChang rolled his eyes before putting pillow over his head.

“It’s not part of my services to know if you did, I mean it’s not a porn app.” Senjun gets up from his seat. He lifts the pillow. “Be careful while I’m gone, last night you slept on couch in a public bar.”

ByungChang took it back. “Uh, thanks.”


End file.
